Lost and Found
by DangerKilljoy
Summary: The Doctor always felt something was missing, and he didn't know what it was until he saved Theta. One night the Doctor did something he wanted to forgot but when he found Theta, he remembered... His child. But the Doctor never wanted to look back on that night, but Theta needed his help. Read to find out how the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Theta deal with this. (I promise, its good)


Lost and found.

Chapter 1. Everything has a begining, and they are not always nice.

Theta sat once more in the dark and cold celler of his mother. The metal chains round his wrists stopped him from clawing his way out. Ever since that terrible night, when he transformed, he had been stuck down there. To rot. Although his mother did come every week with a piece of uncooked steak. It always tastes horrible and was hard to chew, but it was the only food he was going to get. He staggered over to the bowl in the corner of the room where his water was. He looked down with his tounge out, ready to suck up the water, but nothing touched his tounge. The bowl was empty. It would be atleast a few hours before his abomination of a mother came back to refill it. His tail hung between his bare legs and his ears dropped over his long, over dew a cut, hair. His red eyes filled with tears as he thought back to the night that has caused him so much abused, pain and suffering. He was only four years old when terror struck.

Around ten at night, a loud crash came storming into his younger ears. He woke with a jolt and went to his mothers room. He saw on his way there, that a window had been broken and he always had a feeling that he was being watched. His brown eyes looked around, but he found nothing. The auben, spikey hair on his head stopped him from darting his vision upwards, so he moved his entire head up. What he saw made a cry rip from his throat. A creature was on his ceiling, it jaws open and tail shaking. It was agrovated. It began to move, crawling off the ceiling. Its body was humanoid, but cat features over took its body. Ears, a snout, whiskers, fur covered body, sharp fangs in its mouth (its canines were so big that Theta thought they were fangs), the whole package.

Its tail slithered across the floor and weaved it's self round Thetas four year old body. It seemed to laugh and it cackled something in a language Theta didn't understand. An un earthly hiss escaped its mouth as its fangs grew closer to Theta's neck. As lightning struck, so did the creature. Its fangs stabbed into the toddlers neck, blood spewed out from the pungtures it had made. Theta cried for his mother who ran out from her room, a bat in her hand. She ran at the creature while yelling at the top if her lungs. The beast didnt have enough time. She lunged forward to repeatedly hit it, over and over again. She only stopped when its chest stopped rising. But by then, it was too late. The dammage had already happened. The alien had infected Theta. His transformation began.

He moaned in pain as fur as dark as the night sprung out from every inch of skin. His eyes burned as they changed to a dark colour of crimson. His nails grew into claws and a tail wiggled its way out. The dark fur began having a pattern, becoming stripped with an even darker shade. His hair burnt from brown to a dark abys, loosing its spike and falling down into his, what seemed, bleeding eyes. A final scream tore him apart as his canines formed into a set of fangs and a muzzle grew out from his face.

Theta layed on the ground. A ball of ripped clothing and fur. His mother had never trusted him ever since. Every out burst, everytime he lost control, he would change into a great, terrifying cat. Unable to control its need for blood. And that is how Theta found himself trapped. Nine years later. His crimson eyes closed as he cried. _Why? _ He asked internally. _Why me?_ How ever much he pleaded, no answer ever came.

Footsteps echoed down into his dongoun, his mither came back. All she had this time was a small piece of salmon, obviously the runt of the school. She saw his barenes, yet never clothed him. He was always cold. Her excuse? "You have fur! Use it!" her eyes changes course from him, to his bowl. She noticed that it was empty, yet her hate for his "disfigurement" caused her to not refill it. This was the last straw for Theta. A growl vibrated through his body as it grew bigger and lost the little humanity he had left. The beast of the cat emurged.

He lashed out towards his mother, although the chains didn't break but they were long enough for him to get a free shot at her. Nothing stopped him from getting his blood that he so badly wanted. His claws ripped through her body, almost killer her instantly. His thirst wasn't gone though. He continued to mawl her dead courps untill it was in shreds. Completely torn apart. Limb seperated from limb. Organ seperated from organ. Theta finaly had freedom from his mother, but not of his prison. He changed back, pain once again filling his body as he changed. He fell back down, his mother's blood filling his paws and he cried. There was no escape.

Far away, suspended in space, the Doctor, Rose and Martha were in the TARDIS. Rose bit into her apple, causing both Doctor and Martha to jump. "Do you have to?" The Doctor asked once he had caught his breath.

"What'? I'm hungry!" She argued back. The Doctor rolled his eyes and went back to focus on the TARDIS. Martha walked over to him, placing her hand on his back.

"Have you found the source yet?" She questioned. The Doctor shook his head. A signal of an imprisoned alien was interfering with the TARDIS. This had confused the Doctor, and he understands everything.

"It's strange, nothing should be able to interfer with the TARDIS. Whatever this signal is- OH I AM THICK! OLD AND THICK!" The Doctor shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"What is it?" Rose wondered, finaly dropping her snack.

"God, he has worked out where it is coming from. Rose, do you understand anything?" Martha teased. Rose eyed her, throwing daggers at her. Martha and Rose seemed to be rivalling each other for the Doctor. They both loved him, but he seemed more interested in his ship. They wondered round to the Time Lord. He didn't even seem to notice their fights.

"It's from Earth! The planet right below us. But the question is, what would an alien be doing on earth? And why is it captured?"

"It's just like that time, remember Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor scanned her eyes with his own chestnut ones. His expresion changed as he realised what she was talking about.

"With the Dalek?" He asked her. She nodded. Then her face changed to one of confusion.

"Where were you when the Dalek escaped?" She asked. The Doctor looked to the ground, then his wrists. He sniffed at the memory of being chained, in the mercy of a man who collected aliens. It happened in his last regeneration, when he suddenly had a strange taste in leather. He looked at both the girls but then looked back to the centre of the TARDIS.

"Doesn't matter." He answered. Rose stared at him, but then caught Martha's gaze. She looked to the right and nodded. "Anyway, we better see what is going on." The Doctor conculded. A sudden jolt followed after the Time Lord pulled the leaver. Everyone went sprawling onto the ground in a mess of limbs as the familiar noise of the TARDIS landing.

They landed in the middle of a street. A too quiet street for the Doctor's liking. He noticed how the birds didn't even sing as he stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose and Martha followed after him. The girls looked at him, puzzled, as he sniffed the air.

"Always follow your nose." He said to them, still sniffing. Once satisfied he lowed his head and proceeded to bring out his sonic screwdriver. A little device which was silver with blue at the end. The Time-lord pressed a button on it and a high pitched noise came flooding to all their ears. The blue at the end of the screwdriver lit up and the Doctor pointed it around, rather like it was a metal detector but he wasn't looking for metal.

"So?" Martha asked impatiently.

"I think I located it." The Doctor remarked, rather pleased with himself. "But, listen." He instructed. The companions closed their eyes and listened to the night sky. Nothing. No noise at all.

"I can't hear anything." Rose said.

"Me too." Martha said.

"Exactly." The Doctor pointed out. "It seems the whole neighbourhood knows it's here, even the birds have run scared." He explained.

"But... Surely it would be kept secret?" Rose asked.

"If it was being tortured, like my scans said, then it would have made _some _noise. Someone was bound to hear."

"I see." Martha agreed.

"We're wasting time!" Rose yelled.

"Yes, sorry." The Doctor apologized and ran off in the direction of a house with a black door.

He knocked 3 times and waited. And waited. For about 5 minutes he stood there, the girls telling him to just go in, but no one came to the door. "Alright! Fine!" The Doctor yelled as he realised who ever lived there wasn't there at the moment. Once again, he lifted his sonic screwdriver and pointed the light to the door. A satisfying click came to their ears as the door unlocked. He ran in, not bothering to see if anyone was really home, he just followed the screwdriver.

Theta heard the running and it scared him deeply. Was this the authority's? Were they going to take him away and do experiments on him? He panicked more and more as the running came closer. He eventually crawled over to a corner and tried to hide himself and waited, to see if they would pass. They didn't.

The Doctor used his trusty device to open the door to the room the alien seemed to be in. Once he opened it, he new he came to the right place. "Omg..." Rose whispered as she saw the mess. Martha covered her mouth as she saw the dead and ripped apart woman in the middle of the room. But the Doctor wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the moving shadow in the corner. He noticed that every movement the shape made, the familiar sound of chains moving followed. Small whimpers came after, signalling this creature was hurt and scared. Terrified.

"Maybe its just a dog..." Martha tried to calm herself.

"You think a dog could do that?" The Doctor pointed to the body behind him, but still looking at the creature. "Come on..." He soothed. "Lets get a look at you, shall we?" He crouched down and tapped the floor, trying to make what ever it was to come out. "I can help, I just want to know what species you are." A cat like cry came from the creature, but it moved forward. The Doctor wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't moving forward, it was falling forward. It collapsed right into the Doctor's arms. He looked at the mysterious being. He saw the dammage that had been inflicted on it. The body was covered in cuts and bruises, the blood from them was soaking through its dark fur. He looked down and was surprised when he would clearly see it's ribs. It obviously had the same body structure and internal structure of a human, but not the same biological makeup and appearance. The Doctor placed his hands on the chains that bound themselves to its wrists and ankles. "Help me!" He ordered his companions. Rose and Martha ran towards the Doctor and the unconscious alien. They pulled on the chains until they let the creature go.

"We have to look after him!" The Doctor exclaimed very loudly.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Rose questioned. The Doctor awkwardly coughed and pointed downwards to the bottom half of their find. "Oh..." Rose said embarrassed.

"It's fine." The Doctor brushed off.

"let me look at him." Martha ordered. Rose questionably looked at her. "I'm training to be a doctor remember?" Martha pointed out. Rose sighed and nodded. Martha ran her quick tests, checking his pulse, checking his heart beat, seeing if the cuts were infected, opening his closed eyelids to see if he had any damage. But she only got a shock when she saw the burning red eyes but she quickly got over it and continued examining him.

"Well?" The Doctor asked.

"He needs food, rest and those cuts need bandaging. But if he gets that, he should be fine." Martha got up but then was a little worried. "How are we going to give him that? I mean, no offence, but the TARDIS doesn't really have beds and medical rooms. Does it?"

"Oh it does." The Doctor answered. "But its so big it would take us about 6 months to find them." He sighed.

"We can take him to my mum's." Rose offered.

"Wouldn't she mind?" Martha queried.

"Nah." The Doctor exclaimed. "She looked after me on that one Christmas. The one with everybody standing on the roofs and the big space ship. Sycorax they were. Sycorax"

"That settles it then. To my mum's." Rose finished.

Three knocks were at the door of Jackie Tyler's apartment.. She sleepily got out of her bed and waddled over to the door. On her way she passed a clock and she gasped as she saw the lateness of her rude wakening. "Three in the morning?" She couldn't believe it. Who ever it was, she was going to kill them. Another three knocks. "Alright alright!" Jackie called, "I'm on my way."

She opened it to a very worried Rose. "Rose? How late do you call this! Couldn't the Doctor have you arrive at a more appropriate time?" She complained. Rose quickly moved into the door way and took her mum to the side.

"Mum, you know I called you?" She asked, seeming confused.

"No." Jackie answered honestly.

"Did you- You had it in silent!" Rose yelled, holding her mother's phone up which she had grabbed from the table next to her. "We don't have much time, can you make up the spare bed?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, but what for?" Jackie was very tired and cross. She had been woken up in the moonlight and she was not happy about it. She usually would sleep to ten in the morning. So she wanted straight answers.

But as Rose was opening her mouth, the Doctor walked through the door, something in his arms. He was carrying the creature but I was know wrapped in a blanket. Martha followed after. "What's that?" Jackie asked, staring at the _thing_ in the Doctors arms. The Doctor spoke next,

"Jackie, this is a hurt, sick and possibly dying creature. Its human enough and I thought you would allows us to look after him here." Jackie stared with her mouth open.

"You brought an Alien into my home?" she yelled at the Doctor. He coughed awkwardly and pointed to his chest. Reminding Jackie of his two hearts. "Yeah but you have special privileges." She argued. The Doctor then proceed to give Jackie a deadly glare.

"Jackie! We need an answer!" Martha interrupted. "Can we look after him here?"

Jackie paused for a moment, then spoke, "Yes. But only because Rose would kill me if I didn't." That was all the trio needed to hear. Rose ran up and hugged her mother, something she rarely did.

"Yes!" Martha exclaimed.

"Come on! Help me get him to the bed then." The Doctor ordered.

"Doesn't Jackie need to make the spare one though?" Martha questioned.

"Oh don't worry love, it can have mine and I will sleep in the spare." Jackie said. This all surprised the others, Jackie would never have said this in the past. But then Martha and Doc saw that Rose still had her mother's phone in her hand... With a hammer to it. The Doctor grinned,

"Thanks Rose." Her cheek's flushed red, which she hid with her hands but the Doctor caught it. And although it didn't show on the outside, the Doctor had already chosen Rose. He felt dearly sorry for Martha, but he just couldn't see her that way. Rose had captured his heart, well, both of them.

The Doctor laid the alien down on the bed, which was covered in about 50 pillows. He removed the blanket so Martha could do what she needed too. He turned around to see Rose standing behind him. He nodded at her, then turned her around and walked out of the room with her. "Can I attend to him now?" Martha asked, rather impatiently.

"Yes... Yep." The Doctor replied. "Sorry to uh, keep you waiting." And he ran off to the living room, followed by Rose. But as she passed Martha, she whispered to her, "Tell me if he will be okay, okay?" and ran to the Doctor. Martha looked back to them and nodded, although both of them weren't looking. She walked into the room to see that the alien had partially woken up. His eyes were open in fear and his heart rate had increased.

"Don't worry! My name is Martha, I'm here to help you." She spoke soothingly. But in response, only a few whimpers came. "I need to have a look at you, so I can help. Look, do you know what these are?" She held up a role of glistening white bandages. The creature just stared at her and didn't make any sound. "They're bandages, they cover cuts and wounds so they can heal quicker." She answered. "I'm going to wrap some around you. But don't move, it will be alright!" She smiled at him, but he just blankly stared back, unsure of what to do

Theta was terrified. The last thing he could remember was hearing footsteps from down in the pit which he was trapped in, remembering how he brutally murdered his mother. In those seconds, when he had lost control, he didn't know what he was doing, all he could feel was anger and rage and... Pity? How could he pity someone who had abused him for years? He didn't know how, but he knew that he did. But still... He did it. He ended her life, even without wanting to. He just did. And when he heard the footsteps, that is where his brain exploded with horrible thought. Where they going to arrest him for something he didn't have any control over? We're they going to take him away and experiment on him for the very same reason? All Theta knew was that he had never felt such mental pain and fear in his life.

Once whoever it was had entered, he felt consciousness leaving him. He could only hear briefly and what he heard wasn't terrifying... But it wasn't comforting either. The next thing he knew was darkness. His brain had given up and he falling down into a big dark pit of emptiness.

And now he had awakened here, lying on a very well-padded bed. Covered in pillows and blankets. His eyes hadn't fully opened so everything he saw was just a blur, but he could make out this; from his perspective, it wasn't good. Someone was fiddling with a bag. Looking through it and luckily enough, they were looking away from him. Theta panicked, how could he not in this situation? But then, without warning, the _human_ turned around. She was quite pretty if Theta could get over his original shock. She has smooth brown skin and kind eyes.


End file.
